Wakker worden
by RyneC
Summary: Noin heeft een vreemd auto ongeluk gehad. Nu is ze alles vergeten en is haar hele leven een groot raadsel.
1. Wakker worden

Wakker worden 

Ryne: GundamWings is niet van mij. Al had ik het nog zo graag gewild.

Ben je ooit eens zo verliefd geweest op iemand dat je hem nooit meer zal vergeten? Dat zijn gezicht in je hoofd gekerfd is? Nou ik wel. Tenminste dat vertellen ze me. Het begon allemaal toen ik wakker werd. Een paar weken geleden. Ik was in de war. En ik lag duidelijk in een ziekenhuis. Er stonden bezorgde mensen om me heen. Maar ik herkende ze niet. Ik herkende ze allemaal niet!

Mijn hoofd bonkte. 'Lucrezia? Kan je ons horen?' klonk een totaal vreemde stem door de leegte. Mijn ogen gingen open, maar het beeld bleef wazig. Er vormde zich een hoofd boven mij. Donkere rusteloze ogen vol bezorgdheid keken mij aan. Lang krullend zwart haar. Rode lippen. Maar ik herkende het gezicht niet. 'Wie bent u?' vroeg ik verward. Mijn stem kraakte. Het bleef stil en geen antwoord werd gegeven. Het gezicht van de vrouw verdween. In de verte hoorde ik snikken. Ik snapte het niet!

Mijn beeld werd steeds scherper. Toen ik weer alles kon zien merkte ik tot mijn schrik dat ik alleen in een ziekenhuis kamer lag. Slangetjes met vloeistof zaten in mijn arm. Aan mijn linkere kant stond een apparaat. Die stootte regelmatig een piepje uit. Toen ik eindelijk een beetje gewend was aan mijn omgeving stapte een man binnen. Het was een dokter. Dat kon je zien aan zijn lange witte jas waar een kaartje op gespeld was. Dokter Collings. 'Hallo, ik ben dokter Collings. Hoe gaat het met je?' vroeg hij op vriendelijke toon. Ja? Hoe ging het eigenlijk met me. Ik voelde me niet verkeerd. 'Het gaat goed. Al ben ik een beetje in de war. Waarom lig ik hier? En wie waren al die mensen?' vroeg ik. 'Je hebt een ongeluk gehad. Een auto ongeluk om precies te zijn. De klap is hard aangekomen en je lag een tijdje in coma. Je bent er goed vanaf gekomen. Mag ik je een paar vragen stellen?' vroeg hij op het einde van zijn uitleg. Een auto ongeluk? Daar kon ik me niks van herinneren. 'Natuurlijk mag u me wat vragen stellen.' zei ik. Waarom ook niet? 'Wat is je naam?' vroeg hij. Zo'n simpele vraag. Ik deed mijn mond open om het antwoord te geven. Maar er kwam niks uit. Wat was mijn naam? Opeens voelde ik een leegte in mijn hoofd. Terwijl ik over mijn naam nadacht, ontdekte ik ook dat ik geen enkel idee had over hoe ik er uitzag. Hoe oud ik was. Of ik vrienden had. Of ik familie had. En ga zomaar door. 'Ik weet het niet.' Stamelde ik in shock. De dokter knikte. Vond hij het dan niet gek? Wat ging er nu met me gebeuren? 'Dat dacht ik al.' Mompelde de dokter. 'Rust nog maar eens lekker uit.' Zei hij en hij verliet de kamer weer. Hoe kon ik nu uitrusten? Een vlaag van paniek ging door mijn lichaam. Ik wist niet wie ik was! Ik wist niet eens wat ik was! Onrustig bleef ik in mijn bed liggen.

Het gepiep van het apparaat irriteerde me. Eigenlijk irriteerde alles me nu. Ik wou maar één ding weten. Wie ik was. Ik was er al achter gekomen dat ik wel degelijk een vrouw ben. Ik was beslist geen kind. Ik had meer een leeftijd rond de 20 of zoiets. Maar dat was dan ook alles wat ik wist. Misschien kon ik toch maar beter rusten. Wat anders moest ik doen? Ik sloot mijn ogen. En dommelde in.

Geluiden maakte me wakker. De geluiden veranderde in stemmen. Het gemompel veranderde in woorden. De woorden veranderde in zinnen. 'Echt niks?'  
'Ik ben bang van wel.'  
'Wat kunnen we er aan doen?'  
'Er is weinig wat u eraan kan doen. Het moest zichzelf herstellen. Neem haar mee naar huis en bahandel haar vooral normaal.'  
'Ja, oké. Dat zullen we dan maar doen.'  
En stemmen zwegen. Ik voelen dat mijn hand werd opgepakt. De andere hand was zweterig en heet. Ik deed mijn ogen open. Er stonden twee mensen in de kamer. Dokter Collings, die weer netjes in zijn lange witte jas zat stond aan het uiteinde van mijn bed. Ik draaide mijn hoofd langzaam. Er zat een vrouw naast mijn bed. De zelfde vrouw die ik al eerder gezien had. Ik herkende haar gezicht namelijk vaag. Haar hand hielde de mijne stevig vast. 'Wie bent u?' vroeg ik slaperig. 'Ik ben Jazz. Je zus.' Zei de vrouw.

Ryne: Het is zo'n lekker standaard onderwerp. Iemand die zijn geheugen verliest. Maar ik hoop dat ik het goed uitwerkt heb. Bedankt voor het lezen en er komt een vervolg!


	2. Ontmoeting met mezelf

Ontmoeting met mezelf

Opmerkingen:

Het verhaal gaat verder. Geniet!

Ik lag nu al twee dagen in het ziekenhuis. De buisjes waren uit mijn arm verwijderd en morgen mocht in naar huis. Het was nacht en pikken donker. Ik had mijn licht aan gedaan dat naast mijn bed stond. Verder had ik een klein spiegeltje te voorschijn gehaald. Nu lag ik in het licht naar mijn weerspiegeling te staren. De paarsblauwachtige ogen. Het korte donkere haar. De bleke huid. Ik kon uren naar mezelf staren. Niet omdat ik vond dat ik er zo mooi uitzag, maar omdat ik naar iemand anders keek. Iemand anders die in plaats van mij in het bed lag, precies op de zelfde plaats waar ik nu lag.   
Ik rekte me uit en gaapte. Zelfs als ik in de war was had ik slaap nodig. Voorzichtig legde ik het spiegeltje weg en klikte ik het lichtje uit. Ik draaide me op mijn zij. Morgen zou ik met mijn zus Jazz naar huis gaan. Huis moest toch juist iets zijn waar je je thuis voelt? Ach, ik moest slapen. Ik sloot mijn ogen en zonk weg in een diepe droom.

'Verasing!' riepen allemaal mensen in koor. 'Jongens, jullie weten dat ik niet van verassingen hou.' Hoorde ik mezelf zeggen. Er liep een vrouw naar me toe. Ze had blond krullend haar. 'Kom op Lu! Het is je verjaardag en we wouden wat speciaals doen.' Legde ze lachend uit. 'Ja! En het wordt een te gek feest!' riep een jongen met bruin haar met een hele grote vlecht. 'Het is maar goed dat ik zulke feestbeesten heb als vrienden.' Lachte ik. Ik liep verder de woonkamer in. Er werd gelachen en gedanst. Ik kreeg cadeautjes en felicitaties. Toen liep er een lange man op me af. Hij was goed gespierd en had stijl blond haar. 'Noin…'

'Lucrezia, wakker worden.' Zei een aangename stem. Ik deed langzaam mijn ogen open. Jazz hing weer over me heen. Eigenlijk hing ze elke ochtend over me heen. 'Hallo.' Mompelde ik. 'Zo, ben je klaar om naar huis te gaan?' vroeg een mannen stem vanaf de andere kant van de kamer. Het was dokter Collings. 'Ja, ik denk het wel.' Ik was nog steeds slaperig en die twee lieten me nooit eens uitslapen. Het leek wel een complot. Ik wreef zachtjes mijn ogen uit. 'Je kan thuis ontbijten. Dus ga je nu maar aankleden.' Zei dokter Collings. En omdat hij goed opgevoed was liep hij de kamer uit.  
Ik ging aan de rand van mijn bed zitten. Daar bleef ik nog een tijdje duf voor me uit staren. 'Oh, Lu je bent nooit erg snel geweest in de ochtend.' Klaagde Jazz.   
'Echt waar?' vroeg ik.  
'Echt waar en schiet nu maar op.' Zei Jazz.  
Langzaam trok ik het ziekenhuis hemd uit. Toen het uit was trok Jazz gelijk een trui over mijn hoofd. Daarna gooide ze een broek naar me. 'Vanwaar deze haast?' vroeg ik slaperig. 'Lu, jij hebt nu misschien de tijd maar ik moet helaas naar me werk. Heb je dan niks van de gesprekken opgevangen?' vroeg Jazz met een bezorgde stem. Ik krabde aan mijn hoofd. Het was ook nog zo vroeg voor mijn doen. 'Hmmmm, ja. Een beetje. Je werkt bij de krant.' Zei ik sloom.  
'Ja, en we hebben een deadline vandaag. Vind je het niet erg dat je helemaal alleen het huis moet bekijken?'  
Ik zou alleen thuis zijn? Dat gaf me de tijd om wat uit te rusten. 'Natuurlijk niet. Dan kan ik alles even tot me door laten dringen.' Zei ik nuchter. Jazz knikte. 'Goed, nou hup hup. Doe die broek aan.'

Het lopen vanaf mijn ziekenhuiskamer naar de auto was een totale ramp. Ik hinkte namelijk. Mijn been was erg beschadigd door het auto ongeluk. Ik hinkte misschien nu vreselijk en de dokter had me beloofd dat het over zou gaan. Maar ik had het gevoel dat ik altijd een grappig loopje zou houden. 'Het is niet meer ver.' Zei Jazz die me ondersteunde. Ze zag dat er zweetdruppeltjes op mijn voorhoofd stonden door al dat gehink. 'Ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt.' Zei ik zachtjes.

Ik zwaaide het kleine rode autootje van Jazz uit. Toen het uit het zicht was draaide ik me naar de deur. 'Goed, daar gaan we dan.' Zei ik hardop. Ik keek naar de sleutelbos die Jazz in mijn ahnden ahd gedrukt. Er hingen wel vier sleutels aan en één daarvan was voor deze voordeur bestemd. Ik probeerde de eerste sleutel. Dit paste niet eens in de voordeur. Daarna de volgende en zo het rijtje af. Natuurlijk was het de laatste sleutel. Zo gingen die dingen altijd, had ik zo het gevoel.  
Voorzichtig liep ik naar binnen en sloot ik de deur achter me. Ik was in een klein halletje terecht gekomen. Er stond een kapstok in de hoek en een klein tafeltje waar post op lag van deze ochtend. Ik legde de sleutelbos op het tafeltje. Mijn ogen vielen op de krant. 'Mars vijand of vriend?' vroeg de voor pagina. Ik pakte de krant op. Op de foto onder de kop stonden een paar wetenschappers. Op de achter grond was een grote rode stoffige massa te zien. Opeens kreeg ik hoofdpijn. Ik herkende die massa. Snel legde ik de krant terug en liep het halletje uit.

Ik liet me op een oude bank ploffen die in de kleine zitkamer stond. Ik greep naar mijn been. Een scherpe pijn ging er doorheen. Al dat gehink was niet goed voor mijn been. Ik liet mijn been weer los en ging ontspannen liggen. Door de pijn te negeren ging het misschien over. Heb ebde langzaam weg en ik ging weer rechtop zitten om de omgeving te bekijken. In de hoek van de zitkamer stond een oude stoffige piano. Op de vensterbanken stonden kaarsen en andere frutseltjes. Tegen over de bank waar ik nu op zat stond nog een bank die er net zo oud uitzag. Tussen de banken stond een salon tafeltje. Daar stond een foto op. Met moeite pakte ik de foto van het tafeltje. Ik herkende Jazz en het persoon wat ik in de spiegel had gezien. Waarschijnlijk ik dus. Naast ons stond nog een jonge man. Even oud als Jazz. Jazz vertelde dat ik nog een broer had. Haar tweelingbroer. Hij heette Lennert. De foto zag er gezellig uit. We lachte alle drie van hartelust. Ik zette de foto terug. Tijd om mijn kamer te zoeken. Dan kon ik slapen.

De bovenverdieping was niet groot. Een hal met vier deuren. De eerste deur was de badkamer. Niks speciaals. Op de deur daar tegen over stond de naam Lennert. Dat zal dan zeker de slaapkamer van mijn broer zijn. De deur daar weer naast was mijn slaapkamer. 'Lucrezia' stond erop. Het leek wel een hotel, maar in plaats van cijfers stonden er nu letters. Ik deed de deur voorzichtig open. Voordat ik de kamer in stapte keek ik rond. Het was er niet netjes maar ook weer niet rommelig. Het bed was opgemaakt en er lagen kussens op die er erg zacht uit zagen. Verder stond er een bureau met een hoop papieren erop. Een stoel waar kleren overheen hingen en er stonden opvallend veel foto's in de kamer. Dat was te minste iets waarmee ik iets over mezelf kon ontdekken.  
Ik stapte naar binnen en pakte willekeurig een fotolijstje van een plank. Ik plofte op het bed en bekeek de foto. Daar stond ik weer met een grijns op mijn gezicht. Achter me stond die lange, gespierde man van mijn droom! Ik keek vol ongeloof naar de foto. Misschien droomde ik niet, maar herinnerde ik me dingen. Ik keek diep in de licht blauwe ogen van de man. Hoe noemde hij me ook alweer? Ik liet me naar achter vallen op het bed. Maar de naam kwam niet terug.  
Ik keek terug naar mezelf. Opeens irriteerde die grijns me mateloos. 'Ja, jij vind het zeker wel grappig. Lacht er tenminste nog iemand om.' zei ik zachtjes tegen het fotootje. Ik legde de foto naast me neer. Mijn oogleden werden zwaar. 'Eerst wat slapen en dan raadsels oplossen.' Mompelde ik.

'Lu, zo kan het niet meer. Je bent al weg gelopen, als je nu terug gaat beken je je zwakte naar hem toe alleen nog maar erger.' Zei de vrouw met het blonde krullende haar. 'Dat snap ik, maar het is zo moeilijk. Ik kan hem niet vergeten. Wat hij ook doet. Of wat ik ook doe.' Zei ik. Een vreemd verdrietig gevoel vulde me. 'Kom op Lu. Laten we vanavond uit gaan. Dan vergeet je hem wel, misschien ontmoet je zelfs een leuke nieuwe vlam.' Zei de vrouw vrolijk. Maar niets leek me op te vrolijken.  
Ik stond op en verliet de kamer. De vrouw riep nog wat maar ik hoorde het niet. Mijn beeld werd wazig door tranen. 'Nee, je mag niet huilen. Niet om hem!' hoorde ik mezelf roepen en ik dreunde mijn vuist tegen de muur.  
'Hmmm…Lu? Gaat het goed of moet ik je met rust laten?' vroeg een bekende stem. Ik keek om. Ik herkende hem niet.. 'Duo? Oh, het spijt me.' Zei ik. Blijkbaar kende ik hem toch.. Daarna glipte ik weg in een kantoor. Mijn kantoor zo te zien. Het was donker. Ik ging voor mijn bureau zitten en staarde in de duisternis.

Ik werd wakker van gerommel in de kamer naast me. Ik ging rechtop zitten. Even werd het licht in mijn hoofd, maar dat verdween snel. Langzaam hinkte ik de kamer uit. Ik klopte op de deur naast me. 'Hmmm, pardon.' Zei ik.  
'Ja? Lucrezia? Ben jij dat?' vroeg een mannen stem. De deur ging open en de jonge man van de foto beneden stond voor me. Mijn broer. 'Lennert neem ik aan.' Zei ik. Ik wist niet hoe ik moest beginnen. 'Lucrezia?' Het bleef even stil. 'Oja! Sorry.' Zei Lennert. Hij schrok en legde één hand over zijn mond. 'Natuurlijk, sorry. Ik was vergeten dat je…nou…je weet wel.' Zei hij een beetje ongemakkelijk. 'Ja, dat ik mijn geheugen kwijt ben.' Maakte ik droog zijn zin af.  
'Ja, dat! Sorry hé. Ik ben Lennert, je broer dus.' Zei hij. Hij stak zijn hand uit en ik accepteerde hem maar. 'En? Wat vind je van het huis?' vroeg Lennert alsof ik een verre kennis was. 'Gewoon. Een gewoon huis. Wel gezellig.' Zei ik kortaf. 'Juist ja. Hmm…ik ben nu nog even bezig. Maar als je iets wilt weten kan je het altijd vragen.'  
'Ja, geen probleem. Ik redt me wel.' Zei ik en ik hinkte al weer naar mijn kamer deur. 'Oké, tot later.' Zei Lennert nog steeds een beetje ongemakkelijk en hij deed zijn deur dicht.

In mijn kamer liet ik me op mijn bed zakken. Rare vogel die broer van mij. Ik sloot mijn ogen en probeerde de beelden van mijn droom terug te krijgen. Maar het lukte niet echt. Het enige wat ik me nog vaag kon herinneren was één naam. Duo. Ik kende die naam.  
Door een deurbel geluid deed ik mijn ogen weer geschrokken open. 'Ik kom!' riep Lennert. Blijkbaar hoefde ik me daar geen zorgen om te maken.   
Ik ging verder met nadenken. Duo, waar had ik die naam eerder gehoord. Nergens natuurlijk! Ik leef voor mijn gevoel nog maar twee tot drie dagen. 'Lucrezia voor jou!' riep Lennert. Voor mij? Wie kwam mij nou bezoeken?

Opmerkingen:

Misschien is het weer niet zolang, maar zo rek je het lekker uit. Ik hoop dat je het goed vond. Volgende keer meer in de volgende aflevering van dit verhaal!

RyneC


	3. Tranen

**Wie ben jij?**

Opmerkingen:

Zo hier is het volgende hoofdstuk. Veel plezier!

Ik snelde naar beneden. Wat niet goed voor mijn been was, want die begon aardig te steken. Toen ik eindelijk de trap af was, die veel langer werd als je pijn had. Stond ik oog in oog met de blonde vrouw uit mijn droom. Ik keek haar met grote ogen aan. Het was raar om haar zo te zien. Net alsof je Lucky Luke uit je fantasie wereld trok en in de werkelijkheid zetten.  
'Kijk me alsjeblieft niet zo aan. Ik weet dat je me bent vergeten, maar toch. Ik ben Sally Po. Eén van je vrienden. Herken je me ergens van?' vroeg ze. Ze bleef me vragend aan kijken. Ik knikte zwakjes. 'Ah, fijn zo. Nou ja. Het is natuurlijk niet fijn dat je niks meer weet. Maar daarvoor ben ik hier ook.' Zei ze. Ze hing de sjaal die ze om had om de kapstok. 'Kom laten we ergens gaan zitten.' Zei ze en ze liep al naar de zitkamer.  
Zo te zien voelde Sally zich wel thuis in dit huis. Te minste meer dan ik. 'Ik voelde me zo schuldig tegenover jou. Nu nog steeds.' Begon Sally. Ik had eigenlijk nog geen woord gezegd. Maar dat was wel goed zo. 'Ik bedoel, ik heb je niet eens opgezocht in het ziekenhuis. Maar de bezoekuren vielen precies op mijn drukke werkuren. Wil je me dat vergeven?' vroeg ze.  
Weer knikte ik. 'Tong verloren?' zei ze daarna oprecht. Maar niet op zo'n pesterige manier die je verwacht bij die vraag. Maar vriendelijk en met een brede lach op haar gezicht. 'Nee, ik ben alleen een beetje verbaasd.' Bracht ik uit.  
'Om mij te zien?' vroeg Sally. Ik knikte maar weer. 'Oké, maar zal ik dan maar wat vertellen over jezelf? Ik geloof dat je familie nog al druk is.'  
Een fijn gevoel vulde me. Eindelijk iemand die wat ging vertellen waar ik in geïnteresseerd was.  
Voordat ik mijn goedkeuring had gegeven begon Sally al te praten.  
'Nou waar moet ik beginnen. Bij ons dan maar? Onze ontmoeting was niet echt een normale ontmoeting. Het was in de oorlog en je had me gered van een paar bruten. Maar dat is een lang verhaal. Ik kan beter iets over het heden vertellen. Je was net van Mars terug gekomen. Daar had je gewerkt met een van je partners. Zechs. Toen je weer hier was, was je een beetje down. Dus zijn we een avondje gaan stappen, toen werd je aangereden.' Vertelde Sally op rap tempo.  
Ik had moeite om het bij te houden. 'Dus jij was erbij?' vroeg ik toen alles bezonken was. 'Ja, daarom voel ik me ook zo schuldig.' Het bleef weer even stil. 'Nou laten we wat drinken. Koffie?' vroeg Sally terwijl ze op stond. Ik knikte weer. Blijkbaar voelde Sally zich hier echt thuis.

Aan de keukentafel had Sally me meer verteld over de oorlog. Eerder gezegd de oorlogen. Ze vertelde wat ze in hielden. Wat mijn positie was. Ze vertelde over Mars. En ze vertelde over mijn werk nu, als preventer. Ik knikte soms alleen tussen de stukjes door. Maar nu was het echt voor de eerste keer dat er ene stilte viel. Ik besloot ook wat te vertellen.  
'Ik droom.' Zei ik kort. Sally keek op. 'Waarover?'  
'Over herinneringen denk ik. Jij kwam er ook in voor. Maar het is nu allemaal weer vaag en ik ben het grootste deel al weer vergeten.' Legde ik uit. Saly keek bezorgd naar me.  
'Waar ging het zowel over?' vroeg ze.  
'Ik kan me iets herinneren van een feestje. En de andere was er verdrietig.' Omschreef ik de dromen. Hoe stom klonk dit? Maar Sally leek het helemaal niet stom te vinden.  
'Verdrietig? Op wat voor een manier?' vroeg Sally. Ik sloot mijn ogen. De beelden kwam langzaam terug.

_'Nee, je mag niet huilen. Niet om hem!' _

Ik deed mijn ogen weer open. 'Ik moest huilen. Maar ik wou niet huilen en toen voelde ik een woede naar boven komen.' Beschreef ik het gevoel wat gedetailleerder. 'Misschien moet je nog wat rusten en daarna pas je verleden ontrafelen.' Gaf Sally mij advies. Ik keek verdrietig. Ik wou nu weten wie ik was. Wat ik deed. Waarom ik huilde. Waarom ik boos was. Wie wie was. Ik wou het allemaal weten. Sally legde vriendschappelijk haar hand op de mijne. 'Rustig aan Lu. Het komt allemaal wel.' Zei ze moederlijk. Kon ze mijn gedachte lezen? Toen voelde ik pas de tranen van frustratie over mijn wangen lopen. Ik veegde ze weg met de rug van mijn hand. 'Het spijt me.' Mompelde ik. 'Ik ben gewoon erg moe.' Verklaarde ik daar achteraan. 'Dat begrijp ik. Dan laat ik je nu wel weer met rust. Ga slapen, dan wordt alles een stuk beter.' Zei Sally de onze kopjes op het aanrecht zette.

_Een mooie melodie weerklonk door de kamer. Buiten was een grote rode massa te zien. Ik was op Mars! Mijn blik ging terug naar de zwarte en witte toetsen van de piona. De bluesie melodie kwam van mij. Ik speelde piano. En verdomd goed ook. 'Lu, je weet dat ik meer van klassiek hou.' Zei een zware stem. Twee handen werden op mijn schouders gelegd. 'Zechs! Besluip me niet als ik piano speel.' Zeurde ik. Maar mijn stem klonk vrolijk.  
'Sorry, maar je zat zo perfect met je rug naar me toe.'  
'Ja het is goed moet je!' riep ik en ik schudde de handen speels weg. Toen draaide de twee handen mijn piano kruk om. Nu zat ik weer een stuk lager. Ik keek recht in twee licht blauwe ogen. Blauwe ogen waar je in kon weg dromen.  
'Lu, we moeten praten.' Zei hij nu erg serieus. Opeens kreeg ik het heet. Praten? Waarover?  
'Natuurlijk.' Zei ik benieuwd naar zijn nieuws. _

Er trok iets aan me. 'Lu! Wakker worden. Je hebt nu wel genoeg geslapen.' Drong een stem door in mijn hoofd. Ik wou mijn hoofd bewegen, maar dat ging niet goed. Mijn nek was stijf geworden. 'Gaat het wel?' vroeg die zelfde stem. Ik kreunde als reactie. Daarna besefte ik pas dat ik in de keuken was. Nog steeds. Ik was in slaap gevallen met mijn hoofd op de tafel nadat ik Sally had uit gezwaaid.  
Ik draaide mijn nek voorzichtig heen en weer. 'Ja, het gaat al weer.' Gaf ik nu in gewone mensen taal antwoord. Lennerd, die naast me stond knikte en liep terug naar het fornuis. Ik kwam ondertussen bij van het oncomfortabele dutje. 'Zo, we eten vandaag salade met pasta!' riep Lennerd vrolijk. Hij zette een pan met tomatensaus op tafel.  
'Moeten we niet op Jazz wachten?' vroeg ik. Misschien was ze al thuis, maar Lennerd had maar twee borden gedekt.  
'Nee, die woont samen met haar vriend. Had ze je dat nog niet verteled?' vroeg Lennerd verbaasd.  
'Kan wel. Dan ben ik het alweer vergeten.' Zuchtte ik. Ik verwisselde van stoel zodat ik achter een bord kwam te zitten. 'Ik hoop dat je honger hebt, want dit is een geweldig diner!' riep Lennerd trots en overmoedig. Hij ging tegenover mij zitten.  
'Waarom woon ik niet op mezelf?' vroeg ik opeens. Lennerd keek me vreemd aan. 'Wil je weg dan?' vroeg hij een beetje zielig. 'Nee, nee! Begrijp me niet verkeerd, maar ik heb er wel de leeftijd voor. Toch?' zei ik vlug. Ik schepte langzaam wat salade, pasta en tomatensaus op. 'Oké, ik begrijp je.' Zei Lennerd en hij propte wat pasta in zijn mond.  
'Je woont hier omdat je geen huis had op aarde. Toen je van Mars kwam stond je ongeveer op straat. Oh, je weet natuurlijk nog niks van Mars.' Bedacht hij opeens. 'Nee, Sally heeft me alles verteld. Nou ja, zo'n beetje alles.'  
'Goed, je kwam dus terug en je was helemaal uitgebrand. Je had hier wel drie dagen in je bed gelegen voordat je weer naar je werk ging. Dus leek het ons een goed idee om samen te wonen.' Vertelde Lennerd tussen een hap salade door. Opeens had ik geen honger meer. Waarom heb ik drie dagen in mijn bed gelegen? En telkens als ik Mars hoorde liepen de koude rillingen mijn rug op. Ik legde mijn vork neer. 'Ik heb geen honger meer. Ik ga boven even slapen.' Zei ik. Lennerd keek bezorgd op.  
'Je gaat je record van drie dagen toch niet verbeteren? Want als dat het geval is trap je morgen ochtend gewoon uit bed.' Zei Lennerd. Wat was hij toch een heer. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Even bijkomen van het ziekenhuis.' Zei ik en ik liep weg. 'Ja, dat zei je toen ook.' Mompelde Lennerd.

Ik ijsbeerde rond in mijn kamer. Het hele woord Mars zat me niet lekker. Een vaag gevoel van paniek ging door me heen. Ik moest afleiding hebben. Opeens viel mijn oog op de stereo. 'Wat voor een muziek zal ik draaien?' vroeg ik me af. Ik drukte op de play-knop en een cd begon te draaien. Er geluid dat mij wel beviel weerklonk door de kamer. Ik kende dit liedje. 'Piece by piece van Katie Melua.' Mompelde ik.  
Ik hield dus van blues. Of in ieder geval wat er op leek. 'In de droom speelde ik een blues liedje.' Herinnerde ik me weer. Ik vroeg me opeens af of ik nog steeds kon piano spelen. Ik liet me op mijn bed vallen en sloot mijn ogen. 'First of all must fly. My dreams of you and I.  
There's no point of holding on to those.' Zong ik zachtjes mee. Tranen vormde zich in mijn ogen. Een vreemd gevoel van verlies vulde me. Maar ik wist niet waarom. Het voelde alleen zo erg, dat ik mijn tranen niet binnen kon houden. En ik huilde stilletjes, de avond door.

Opmerkingen:

Ik weet het is een zielig einde. En sorry, het schrijven duurde iets langer dan verwacht. Ik had een inspiratie probleempje. Ik hoop dat dit hoofdstuk lang genoeg en dat het leuk was. Oja, het liedje van Katie Melua is ook niet van mij. Misschien moet je het eens luisteren, dan snap je waarom ik het wel bij Noin vind passen. Maar je bent tot niks verplicht. Gewoon mijn vreemde smaak qua muziek.

RyneC


	4. Eerste Werkdag

**Eerste werkdag**

Opmerkingen:

Sorry dat het wat langer duurde dan normaal. Maar de scholen zijn weer begonnen! Maar goed. Veel plezier met lezen.

* * *

Het was nu al erg laat in de nacht. Ik liep in de zitkamer heen en weer. De laatste dagen was ik totaal uit geput en als mijn hoofd het kussen raakte sliep ik gelijk. Maar vanavond niet. Ik zat er nog steeds over in dat ik zoveel gehuild had. Ik wist niet eens waarom!  
Toen bleef ik voor de stoffige piano staan. Wie zal in dit huis piano spelen? Ik ging op het krukje zitten en deed de klep open. De toetsen waren wit en zwart. Ik legde mijn handen op de toetsen, maar ik drukte ze niet in. Mijn droom! In mijn droom speelde ik piano. Ik sloot mijn ogen en concentreerde op die ene melodie die ik gespeeld had.  
Al was mijn droom vervaagd en de melodie ook, toch begonnen mijn vingers toetsen in te drukken. Met nog steeds mijn ogen dicht speelde ik. Zuiver en swingend. Een enorme stroom van energie kwam door me heen. Mijn droom leek werkelijkheid te worden. Als ik nu uit het raam zou kijken zou ik een rode massa zien. Ik was op mars! Mijn vingers gleden over de piano toetsen. Het voelde goed.  
Nu, ergens op dit moment zou hij komen. Hij zal zijn handen op mijn schouders leggen. Hij zou zeggen dat hij meer van klassiek hield. Dan zal ik zeggen dat hij me niet moest besluipen. Daarna zou ik zijn handen van mijn schouders schudden. Hij zou mijn kruk omdraaien en dan… Dan zal ik in zijn licht blauwe ogen kijken. Ogen om in weg te dromen. Ik zou open vlaktes zien. Met ijs, net als op die mooie foto's van de noordpool.  
Een rilling ging door mijn lichaam toen ik daad werkelijk twee handen op mijn schouders voelde. Ik hield mijn adem in. Ongeduldig wachtte ik op zijn stem.  
'Ik zie dat je de piano had gevonden.' Zei Lennerd lachend. Ik deed mijn ogen open en het gevoel was weg. Ik viel terug in de realiteit. En ik viel hard.

* * *

'Lennerd, besluip me niet als ik piano speel.' Zei ik. Misschien was het wel niet de man waarvan ik gedroomd had, ik kon het gevoel misschien een beetje terug roepen door de goede tekst te zeggen. Al zei ik het een stuk minder overtuigend.  
'Je gaat zo op in je piano spel, dat als er een olifant door de zitkamer stormde je nog steeds niet op keek.' Zei hij lacherig. Ik zuchtte. Ik kon vast heel erg goed met mijn broer op schieten, maar nu had ik telkens geen zin in hem. Ik stond op en liep de zitkamer uit. Lennerd, die me makkelijk kon inhalen door mijn grappige loopje ging voor me staan.  
'Lu, wat is er nou?' vroeg hij. Ik probeerde langs hem te komen, maar dat mislukte.  
'Ik wil gewoon even alleen zijn.' Zei ik. Ik schrok van mijn stem. Hij klonk haast wanhopig.  
'Sorry, ga je gang. Ik zal je niet meer storen.' Zei Lennerd. Hij deed een stap opzij. Blijkbaar had hij ook de wanhopige toon gehoord.  
'Lennerd?' zei ik zacht.  
'Ja?' antwoordde hij. Ik keek hem aan. Ik wou zeggen dat het niet aan hem lag. Maar om nou te zeggen: 'Het ligt niet aan jou, het ligt aan mij.' klonk gelijk zo soapachtig. In plaats van dat schudde ik me hoofd.  
'Laat maar. Niet belangrijk.' Besloot ik te zeggen en ik liep snel verder.

* * *

Daar was ik dan weer in mijn kamer. Ik had het rare gevoel in mijn maag. Zo'n gevoel dat je kreeg als je verliefd was. Maar dan anders. Ik voelde me meer wanhopig verliefd. Niet zo zeer omdat het zo'n hevig gevoel was, maar omdat ik ergens naar hunkerde. Ik had iets nodig dat er niet was. Misschien was het wel totaal iets anders. Maar die man van mijn dromen zat me niet lekker. Waarom was ik zo ver weg toen ik piano speelde? Ik kwijlde om ogen die ik nog nooit gezien had. Niet met deze ogen tenminste.  
Ik pakte een foto waar die zelfde man op stond. Ik stond nog steeds naast hem. En ik grijzende nog steeds. 'Ben ik verliefd op jou?' vroeg ik. Ik hielde de foto wat dichter bij mijn ogen. Ik keek in zijn ogen, maar de foto had de magie uit zijn ogen getrokken. Je zou ze live moeten zien. 'Nou ik weet in ieder geval dat je echt bestaat. Dus is het nog niet zo wanhopig als het klinkt.' Zei ik zacht en ik legde de foto terug. 'Welterusten.' Zei ik tegen mijn slaapkamer._

* * *

Zechs zat alleen aan een tafel. Zijn kop koffie was koud en Joost mocht weten hoelang hij daar al zat. Starend in het niets. Ik ging voorzichtig naast hem zitten, niets wetend hoe hij zal reageren. Maar hij reageerde niet.  
'Lekker weertje hè?' vroeg ik als grapje. Mars was nog niet zover dat er al echt iets was wat weer nabootste.  
'Ja, heerlijk.' Zei hij. Het zou niet zo erg zijn als hij niet zo serieus klonk. Ik maakte me bezorgd. Of het nou was omdat hij afwezig was of omdat hij het mooi weer vond.  
'Zechs, wat is er in godsnaam met je aan de hand? De laatste tijd ben je jezelf niet meer.'  
Ik kon het nu niet meer inhouden. Ik moest het weten! Wat was er met hem?  
Hij keek me glazig aan. De eens zo heldere licht blauwe ogen waren dof. Ik kon mezelf niet meer zien weerspiegelen. Laat staan de mooie vlaktes erin zien.  
'Er is niks met me.' Zei hij uiteindelijk. Maar ik geloofde het niet.  
'Kom op Zechs. Je kan het vertellen.' Zei ik. Ik legde mijn hand op zijn arm. Maar die duwde die weg. Hij stond op en keek me zowat wanhopig aan.  
'Ik heb je toch gezegd dat het goed gaat.' Zei hij, maar op zo'n toon dat hij elk moment in elkaar kon zakken.  
Daarna liep hij weg. Zijn haastige voetstappen weerklonken door de hal. Mijn ogen vulde zich met bezorgdheid en verdriet.  
'Oh Zechs.' Zei ik zachtjes._

* * *

's Ochtends werd er hinderlijk hard op mijn deur geklopt. 'Lu, wakker worden!' riep Lennerd. 'Laat mij maar.' De deur ging open en er liep iemand naar binnen. 'Hé Lu! Je moet opstaan.' Zei de stem van Sally. Ik pakt mijn kussen op en wierp die vervolgens naar Sally toe.  
'Wow! Kom op, je moet naar je werk.' Zei Sally. Ik schoot overeind.  
'Werk? Ik ben pas sinds gisteren uit het ziekenhuis ontslagen.' Zeurde ik.  
'Dat weet ik, maar ik dacht dat je zo snel mogelijk weer aan de slag wou. Of blijf je liever hier je tijd verdoen?' vroeg Sally die me onderzoekend aankeek. Ik dacht een tijdje na. Sally had gelijk, als ik hier bleef zou ik toch over mannen dromen die ik niet eens kende!  
'Misschien ga ik wel mee. Maar wat te doen met mijn been?' vroeg ik. Ik wou me niet zo gemakkelijk gewonnen geven.  
'Niemand zal zeuren dat je een beetje vreemd loopt.' Zei Sally. 'Trouwens, je zit bijna de hele dag op je kont achter je bureau.' Voegde ze er nog aan toe.  
'Goed, goed ik kom. Nu mijn kamer uit zodat ik me kan omkleden.' Zei ik. Sally lachte en liep de kamer al uit.  
'Schiet wel op! Te laat komen op je eerste werkdag is geen goed teken!' lachte Sally voordat ze de deur dicht deed.

* * *

In de auto van Sally was het warm, maar buiten was het koud. Ik zat een beetje ongemakkelijk in mijn uniform. Het paste me goed, daar niet van. Maar het had een raar gevoel.  
'Je was nooit echt zo'n fan van uniforms. Al kennen de meeste mensen je alleen maar met uniform.' Legde Sally uit die mijn gerommel opmerkte.  
Ik keek uit mijn raampje. Een groot gebouw kwam in zicht. Ik had het gevoel dat ik daar werkte. Déjà vu. Ik had hier eerder gereden.

* * *

Het gevoel werd sterker toen we de grote ingang in liepen. Ik had gelijk over het gebouw en alles in het gebouw kwam zo bekent voor. De gangen, de deuren, de geur, het geluid van mijn hielen op de grond en alle mensen die er rond liepen.  
Sommige mensen keken me raar aan. Dat kwam vast door mijn grappige loopje. Op dat moment wenste ik dat ik tegen het voorstel van Sally was in gegaan. Maar dat gevoel verdween toen we een kantoor in liepen.  
'Neem plaats. Je moet die formulieren in vullen en al dat saaie werk.' Zei Sally met een lach. Ik ging aan het bureau tegenover haar zitten. Het was erg netjes. Dus ik was wel geordend.  
'Welke formulieren?' vroeg ik. Het bureau was zo'n beetje leeg.  
'Deze.' Zei Sally en ze legde een stapeltje op mijn bureau. Ik pakte het eerste formulier. Zonder echt te weten wat ik moest doen begon ik te werken. Blijkbaar wist mijn pen wel wat die moest doen, want die vloog over het formulier heen.

* * *

Sally had gelijk. Je zat zeker lang achter een bureau. Ze stond opeens op.  
'Kom we gaan pauzeren!' riep ze vrolijk en ze rekte zich uit. Ik stond onzeker op. Sally liep al naar de deur en ik volgde haar braaf.  
We kwamen bij een soort kantine. Sally haalde koffie uit het koffieapparaat. Ik deed haar een soort van na, want ik wist niet welke houding ik hier moest aan nemen. We ging tenslotte me onze koffie aan een tafeltje zitten.  
'En hoe bevalt het?' vroeg Sally. Ze nam een zuinig slokje van haar koffie.  
'Tot nu toe goed.' Mompelde ik. Ik analyseerde de ruimte. Veel mensen met allemaal het zelfde uniform zaten te genieten van de mogelijkheden die de kantine bood. Sally vertelde wat, maar voor mij ging haar mond alleen maar op en neer. Ik verstond geen woord van wat ze zei. Een laag geruis hoorde ik alleen.  
'Ik heb je toch gezegd dat het goed gaat.'  
Voor me zag ik weer die ogen. Ik voelde weer dat bezorgde verdrietige gevoel.  
'Hé, Duo!' hoorde ik Sally nu luid en duidelijk zeggen. En jongen met bruin lang haar dat in een vlecht zat kwam naar ons toe. Ik kende hem! Op de zelfde manier hoe ik Sally herkent had. Van mijn dromen.  
'Hé! Noin, ben je er weer?' vroeg hij vrolijk. Hij grijnsde breed.  
'Ja, ik ben er weer.' Zei ik onzeker van wat ik moest zeggen.  
'Gelukkig! Ik maakte me al zorgen, ik wou langs komen. Maar Hilde zei dat je rust nodig had en dat ik niet echt rustig ben.' Vertelde hij lachend. Hij had of te veel koffie op of hij was gewoon zo als hij was.

* * *

'Lu, we moeten praten.'  
Weer het beeld van die blauwe ogen. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en knipperde met mijn ogen. Maar het beeld verdween niet. Ik keek rond. Ik was opeens niet meer in de kantine. Ik was ergens anders. Ik zat achter een piano. Nou de piano zat achter mij want mijn kruk was omgedraaid. Door het raam zag ik de rode massa van mars. Voor mij zat de man met het lange blonde haar. Zechs. Die naam schoot me opeens te binnen.  
'Lu, we moeten praten.'. Zijn blauwe ogen prikte. Ik moest wat zeggen.  
'Natuurlijk.' Zei ik nieuwsgierig.  
Zechs ging recht overeind staan en liep een stukje van me vandaan. Hij haalde diep adem en ik zag aan zijn houding dat hij nerveus was. Ik stond nu zelf ook op. Van mijn pianokruk. Wat kon er zo belangrijk zijn dat Zechs Marquise er nerveus van werd?  
'Noin. Het is….' Hij maakte zijn zin niet af. Maar het feit alleen al dat hij me Noin noemde maakte me bezorgd. Dat had hij niet gedaan sinds we hier op mars waren geland. Nu de oorlog voorbij was, was het niet meer nodig om me Noin te noemen. Al deden de meeste mensen het nog steeds uit gewoonte. Wat wel een beetje vreemd was, het was mijn achternaam. Mijn zus kwam mij gedag zeggen toen ik op weg naar mars ging. Er waren niet veel mensen die ons uit kwamen zwaaien, maar ze noemde me wel allemaal Noin. Wat mijn zus erg verwarrend vond.  
'Zechs, je weet dat je me alles kan vertellen.' Zei ik om hem gerust te stellen.  
Zechs draaide zich naar mij toe. Hij zag er gestresst uit. Nu vielen mij ook de donkere randen onder zijn ogen op. Hij had vast weinig geslapen.  
'Laat maar.' Had hij zich opeens bedacht en hij liep met vluggen stappen de kamer uit.

* * *

'Lu? Kan je ons horen?' vroeg Sally. Mijn hoofd voelde pijnlijk aan en ik wist even niet waar ik was. Ik deed mijn ogen open en de kamer tolde om me heen.  
Het duurde een tijdje voordat hij stil stond en het hoofd van Sally werd helder.  
'Ja, ik kan je horen.' Zei ik zachtjes.  
Sally glimlachte. 'Mooi zo!' zei ze. Ze trok me omhoog. De jongen die ik als Duo kende zat er ook bij en nog iemand, die ik niet kon plaatsen. Al had ik hem zeker eerder gezien. Mijn handen trilde en dat was niet het enige wat trilde. Mijn hele lichaam bleek niet stil te kunnen zitten.  
'Je bent van je stokje gegaan. Best wel eng als je dat zo ziet.' Zei Duo. Hij had nog steeds zijn grijns op zijn gezicht, maar was hij iets minder extreem.  
'Hier een appel.' Zei de andere jongen. Zijn zwarte haar was in een klein staartje naar achteren getrokken. Hij was zo te zien chinees. Hij legde een appel in mijn trillende hand.  
'Wu-man! Wat ben je toch beleefd!' riep Duo lachend. De Wu-man keek hem moordlustig aan. Echt zo'n dodelijke blik. Ik nam voorzichtig een hapje uit de appel. Net of ik sneeuwwitje was.  
'Als je je weer beter voelt breng ik je wel weer naar huis. Je hebt namelijk een flinke tijd liggen slapen. De werkdag zit erop.' Legde de Sally uit. Had ik echt liggen slapen? Toen pas merkte ik dat ik op een bed zat. Over late reacties gesproken. Ik keek rustig om me heen. Dit was zeker weten een ziekenboeg.  
'Ja, we dachten eerst dat je dood was of zoiets! Maar je hoeft je niet schuldig te voelen. Door jou hoefde ik al die papieren niet in te vullen.' Zei Duo extra vrolijk. Ik lachte een beetje. Ik had zeker goede vrienden.

* * *

In de auto van Sally legde ik vermoeid mijn hoofd tegen het raam. Mijn eerste werkdag en dan val ik flauw en slaap ik vervolgens door. Ik sloot mijn ogen en als de auto over een hobbel reed bonkte mijn hoofd zachtjes tegen het raam.  
Ik kon de droom die ik had gehad me heel goed herinneren. Net of ik er zelf bij was geweest. Natuurlijk was dat ook echt zo, al voelde de vroegere Lucrezia Noin niet als mezelf.  
'Wil je morgen ook mee? Of rust je liever uit?' vroeg Sally.  
Ik kon thuis blijven en de hele dag slapen. Daar had ik nu wel zin in. Maar om de hele dag over mijn verleden te dromen, maakte dat idee minder aantrekkelijk. Trouwens, het bleek dat ik op mijn werk ook kon dromen.  
'Ik ga wel mee. Maak je geen zorgen.' Zei ik met een slaperige stem. Sally gaf geen antwoord. Maar dat was niet erg. Ik wist dat ze me morgen weer ging ophalen. Hoe weet ik ook niet. Maar dat gevoel had ik gewoon. Een fijn gevoel dat ik op haar kon rekenen, of ik haar nou vergeten was of niet.

* * *

Opmerkingen:

Dit hoofdstuk is wat langer dan normaal. Denk ik. Noin komt steeds dichterbij de waarheid. Dus ook dichter bij het einde! WUWHAHAHAHAAHA! Sorry. Review alsjeblieft en ik wens jullie nog een fijn leven toe! D Wereld vrede!

Ryne C


	5. Kranten

**Kranten**

Opmerkingen:

Zal ik nog maar eens zeggen dat GundamWing niet van mij is? Goed.  
GundamWing is niet van mij!

Ik ben de laatste dagen achter veel dingen gekomen. Van die kleine nutteloze dingen. Zoals dat ik walg van Zwitserse strooikaas. Lennerd eet het wel. En toen ik het zelf ging proeven keek hij me raar aan. Toen ik het bijna uitspuugde lag hij op de grond van het lachen.  
Daarnaast ben ik er ook achter gekomen dat ik een allergie heb voor aardbeien. Ik had uitslag gekregen en dat was eigenlijk niet zo fijn.  
Verder weet ik nu dat ik een uitslaper ben, maar niemand laat me uitslapen. Ik hou van films kijken en heb een obsessie met foto's.  
Ik ben er ook achter gekomen dat het nette bureau in het kantoor van Sally eigenlijk niet mijn bureau was. Het was die van Wufei. De jongen met het zwarte haar in een klein staartje. Ik werkte daar alleen soms voor de gezelligheid en als Wufei er niet was. Mijn kantoor en bureau waren net zo rommelig als mijn kamer. Op mijn bureau stonden foto's. Van mij, Jazz en Lennerd. Van Sally, Duo en Wufei. En van mij en Zechs.

Zechs was in die laatste dagen een heel ander verhaal. Ik had hem nog steeds niet ontmoet en hij was als een soort denkbeeldig vriendje. Als ik sliep droomde ik vaak over hem en als ik mijn ogen dicht deed zag ik zijn gezicht voor me. Ik heb nooit durven vragen aan iemand wie hij was. Waarom ik zoveel aan hem dacht.  
Door mijn dromen ben ik er wel achter gekomen dat hij op mars zit. Want als ik over hem droom zijn we altijd op mars. Dan wordt ik wakker en besluit ik dat ik in mijn vakantie naar mars zou gaan.

Ik zat nu achter mijn rommelige bureau. Mijn documenten waren netjes ingevuld en de rest van de dag had ik dus weinig tot niks te doen. Ik roerde nog eens door mijn koffie. Over mijn voeten heen, die op mijn bureau lagen keek ik naar buiten. Het werd lente, maar dat voelde je nog niet echt aan de tempratuur.  
'Wufei laat me met rust! Ik doe dit werk nu al jaren en ik weet wat ik doe!' schreeuwde Sally aan de andere kant van de muur. Als Wufei en Sally ruzie hadden kon iedereen meegenieten. En helaas maakte ze veel ruzie.  
Er werd hard een deur dicht geslagen en haastige boze voetstappen naderde mijn deur. Het duurde niet lang of een radeloze Sally zat in mijn kantoor. Ze zat voor over gebogen op een stoel die tegenover mijn bureau stond. Haar hoofd steunde in haar handen en ik kon de rest van haar gezicht niet zien. Mensen die Sally niet kende zouden zeggen dat ze nu aan het huilen was. Maar dat deed Sally nooit. Tenminste niet in het bijzijn van mensen.  
'Waarom moet hij overal een probleem van maken?' vroeg Sally met een gedempte stem. Ik zuchtte.  
'Geen idee. Maar hij doet het vast niet met opzet.' Antwoordde ik. Als ik Sally zo zag herkende ik het gevoel. Niet de heftige ruzies, maar het gevoel erna. Het afvragen waarom dingen niet zo kunnen gaan zoals je wilt dat ze gaan. Het was duidelijk dat Sally en Wufei gek op elkaar waren. Maar ze waren allebei te trots om dat toe te geven. En zelfs dat herkende ik ook een beetje.  
'Ben ik ooit eens heel erg verliefd geweest?' vroeg ik. Sally keek verbaasd op. Ze had deze vraag niet zien aankomen. Ik eerlijk gezegd ook niet.  
'Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg Sally onzeker.  
'Je weet wel, zo verliefd zijn dat je elkaar nooit meer laat gaan. Dat je altijd bij hem wil zijn.' Ik wist echt niet waar die woorden vandaan kwamen. Maar ik liet mijn onbewuste maar door praten. Ik keek Sally doordringend aan en ik wist dat ze mijn vraag niet kon negeren.  
'Koffie. In de kantine praten we verder.' Zei Sally terwijl ze op stond. Naast het feit dat ik al koffie had ging ik toch met haar mee.

Rond deze tijd was het nooit druk in de kantine en we gingen aan een tafeltje zitten die in de hoek stond. We hadden nog niks gezegd en ik zag dat Sally op het punt stond iets te vertellen.  
'Je bent wel verliefd geweest. Erg verliefd. Ik weet geen details, maar ik weet wel op wie het was. En waar hij zich momenteel waarschijnlijk bevindt.' Begon Sally mijn vraag te beantwoorde. Ik knikte als teken dat ze door moest gaan.  
'Hij heette Zechs Marquise. Die man op de foto, maar ik denk dat je daar al achter was gekomen.' ging Sally verder.  
'Na de oorlog van de Bartons vroeg hij of je meeging naar mars. Je had blijkbaar gelijk ja gezegd, want je had geen tijd meer om afscheidt van me te nemen. Soms belde je me op vanaf mars en hadden we gesprekjes over van alles en nog wat. Je zei dat je van hem hield en dat hij nog steeds je liefde niet beantwoorde. Later kwam je gebroken thuis en heb je dagen in je bed gelegen.' Maakte Sally haar verhaal af.  
Ik was er stil van. Zechs was blijkbaar niet toevallig een denkbeeldig vriendje. Maar waarom was ik weg gegaan? Liefde heeft toch tijd nodig? Wat was er gebeurt?  
_'Noin, je verspilt je tijd.'  
_Opeens voelde ik me draaierig. Ik voelde een pijnlijke steek in mijn hart.  
'Dank je voor de informatie. Ik denk dat ik nu maar weer terug ga naar mijn kantoor.' Zei ik. Sally keek me bezorgd aan, maar zei niks over mijn plotselinge inzinking.  
'Goed, als je me nodig hebt weet je me te vinden.' Was het enige wat ze zei. Ik knikte en verliet zo snel als ik kon de kantine.

Mijn kantoor was lekker rustig. Niemand die me ongewenst kon storen. En dat had ik nodig om na te denken. Wat Sally verteld had was erg interessant. Ik wist al dat Zechs de gene was waarop ik verliefd was. Maar het was duidelijk geen geheim geweest. En het idee dat Zechs Marquise echt bestond was nog steeds op één of andere manier vreemd voor me.  
Ik had dromen waar hij stil en teruggetrokken aan een tafel zat. Iedereen kon zien dat er iets mis was met hem. Maar ik wist niet wat. Het verhaal ging niet verder, mijn dromen bleven op een dood punt hangen. Ik wou weten wat er gebeurt was, ik wou weten waarom ik gebroken thuis kwam. Maar de gedachten en de verhalen van mijn verleden zaten op dat onderwerp gewoon vast.  
Ik sloeg mijn vuist op het bureaublad. Ik kon er niet tegen. Ik moest het weten! Ik pakte de foto van Zechs en mij uit mijn bureaula. Ik had hem daar in gestopt omdat het een vreemde foto was. Net alsof iemand een foto van je dromen had gemaakt.  
Ik staarde er naar en probeerde uit de foto op te maken wat er mis was gegaan.  
'Alsjeblieft, vertel wat er is gebeurt. Dan kan ik het misschien goed maken.' Zei ik zacht.  
_'Ga weg! Je verspilt je tijd! Dat heb ik je de hele tijd al gezegd!'  
_Opeens kreeg ik last van stekende hoofdpijn. Met mijn handen tegen mijn hoofd gedrukt zakte ik op mijn bureaustoel. Geduldig wachtte ik tot de pijn weg ebde.

Vermoeid kwam ik thuis. Ik hing mijn jas slordig op en liep regel recht naar de zitkamer. Daar liet ik mezelf op de bank vallen en sloot mijn ogen. De hoofdpijn was nog steeds niet helemaal weg en door de vermoeidheid deed mijn been ook weer pijn.  
'Zware dag gehad?' zei Lennerd, die duidelijk in een betere bui was dan mij.  
'Ik heb hoofdpijn.' Zei ik op zeurende toon. Ik drukte mijn handen overdreven op mijn hoofd.  
'Ojeej, zal ik wat thee voor je zetten? Dat ontspant een beetje.' Stelde Lennerd voor. Ik knikte en hoorde dat hij uit de zitkamer liep.  
Toen hij verdwenen was ging ik rechtop zitten. Duf keek ik om me heen. Deze zitkamer werd met de dag gezelliger. Ik voelde me hier al echt thuis.  
Op het kleine tafeltje midden in de zitkamer lagen wat kranten. Ik las eigenlijk nooit de krant, ik was er veel te druk voor. Maar toen ving een rode foto op de voorpagina mijn aandacht.  
Nieuwsgierig en voorzichtig pakte ik de krant op.  
'Mars aangevallen door rebellen.' Zei de kop luidt en duidelijk. Ik voelde mijn hart een slag overslaan. Ik voelde mijn maag in één krimpen. En ik voelde mijn hoofd steeds lichter worden. Mijn handen begonnen te trillen.  
Het was een rare reactie, maar ik had een heel slecht gevoel over dit artikel. Mijn ogen vlogen over de woorden en mijn hersenen probeerde de woorden om te zetten in zinnen. Om dan die zinnen weer om te zetten in een verhaal.  
'Mars was aangevallen door rebellen. Door de slechte communicatie was de hulp veel te laat. Er zijn 105 gewonden gevallen, waaronder 55 ernstig gewond. Het aantal gestorven mensen is nog niet bekent. Maar nu zijn er 16 lichamen terug gevonden.' Zie het artikel.  
'Zechs…' piepte ik.

Wordt vervolgd.

Opmerkingen:  
Ja, het is niet zolang. Maar ik ben nu wel eens gestopt met een goede cliffhanger! En het duurde allemaal nog even wat langer door mijn inspiratieloze hoofd. Mijn verhalen productie stond werkelijk heel wat dagen stil. Maar hopelijk ben ik terug!  
It's back!

Ryne C.


End file.
